Just This Once
by lexiecullen17
Summary: Three best friends. One afternoon that will change everything. J/E/B. AH. One-shot. My submission for the For The Love Of Jasper contest.


"**For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest**

**Title: **Just This Once

**Pen name: **Lexiecullen17

**Existing work: **NA

**Primary Players: **Jasper/Bella/Edward

**Disclaimer:** Per usual, none of them are mine. I just enjoy putting them in really awkward threesomes, apparently.

**To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:**

**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/**

**-Bella-**

My brow furrowed and my heart rate picked up as Rosalie began an in depth monologue about her latest sexual conquest. Apparently she had had more luck than me at our graduation party the night before.

"And his tongue…" she moaned, her hands wrapping and unwrapping a golden curl around her index finger, lost deep in thought. "God, what I wouldn't do to have that tongue in my—"

"Okay!" Edward yelled, interrupting what was sure to be another graphic depiction. "We get it. We don't need to hear anymore!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes, sighing dramatically. "Don't be angry just 'cause you're jealous, Edward," she smirked.

"Jealous?" he scoffed. "Yeah right."

I groaned softly in aggravation. Rosalie and Edward's teasing wasn't new; in fact, it was a constant. _Yeah, an infuriating constant. _And though Rosalie meant her comments in jest, she was right: he was probably jealous. I was fairly certain that Edward had harbored at least _some_ sort of feelings for his best friend's sister for a good portion of his adolescent life. His ears turned pink as he looked to me for help. As if it weren't painful enough to watch Edward grow more and more envious at Rosalie's burgeoning sexual exploits, jealousy burning in the pit of my stomach with each of his desperate gazes, I was now going to have to HEAR about it later. _Oh joy._

"Jealous or not, I have NO desire to hear about whose tongue did _anything_ to my sister last night, so can we drop this, please?" Jasper added, squeezing my hand.

Jasper was the only one I had told about my own feelings for Edward. The four of us had been best friends since I saved Edward from being pushed off the slide by Jasper and Rosalie at age three. We'd all been inseparable ever since.

My love for Edward was nearly instantaneous. All I remember from that day was seeing his messy crop of copper hair (which was still just as untamable today), and I was inexplicably drawn to him. Also, if it weren't for me, Jasper probably would have broken his arm or something.

_Ah, yes. Let's not forget about the other one._

Jasper may have put on a show of being the toughest, most sarcastic kid for the people at school, but I knew better. Jasper had become my shoulder to cry on over the past four years, always knowing how to soothe my pain. I felt a knot forming in my stomach, realizing that I wouldn't have Jasper OR Edward in a few months. College was going to be so lonely.

"What about you, Bella?" Rosalie leaned forward, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What _about_ me?"

"Any late night activities you need to inform us of? Or are you still a proud carrier of your V-card?" she laughed.

My cheeks heated as Edward's eyes dropped to his lap, staring at his fingers…far, far away from me.

"Still a proud carrier…unfortunately," I mumbled.

"That's okay, B, we'll take care of that this summer," Jasper smiled, winking at me.

_Wait, what?_

My tongue caught in my throat, wanting to ask a million questions, but I was completely unable to form a coherent sentence. I had confessed drunkenly to Jasper last night at our graduation party that I wanted to lose my virginity to Edward. He had just smiled and nodded his head, offering to help me with whatever he could. _He thinks this is HELPING? Is he trying to embarrass me to death? _Although I seemed to be unable to respond to Jasper's ludicrous statement, Edward seemed to be able to converse just fine.

"What?" His head spun around so quickly he looked like the possessed child from the Exorcist. "What do you mean, 'We'll take care of that this summer'?" Edward fumed.

"Just what I said." Jasper winked exaggeratedly and squeezed my hand tighter. Edward's eyes flickered down to our intertwined hands before making their way back to Jasper's face. "I just wanted B to know that my services are available if she so desires," he smirked, gesturing to his lap.

_Oh, God. This isn't funny, Jasper._

"That's disgusting, Jay," Edward sneered, his nose wrinkled in disgust, his eyes still locked on Jasper's.

My mouth hung agape in horror at Edward's reaction. _Was it really such an outlandish idea for Jasper to want to sleep with me? Thanks for the vote of confidence, Edward…_

"That's so sweet, Jazz," Rose smiled glancing at Edward briefly before returning her attention to me. "Have you guys been planning this or something? And oh my god, why wouldn't you tell me? That's so adorable. I always knew you two were going to hook up—"

"Stop!" Edward interrupted, rising out of his seat.

"Stop what?" Jasper asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Edward pulled at his hair in frustration before pointing to Jasper's and my hands, gesturing between us. "That!"

"Why?" Jasper goaded.

"Because it's _Bella_." My breath hitched at the obvious disgust in his tone. "That's just _wrong_," he continued.

I had heard enough. My head was starting to hurt with all of the effort I was exerting to keep my tears at bay, and I could feel the grenade ready to explode in my stomach. I shot out of my seat, finally releasing Jasper's hand, furious with Edward.

"Seriously, Edward? Fuck you! Am I really that disgusting that it'd be _wrong_ to sleep with me? Excuse me for wanting to lose my virginity to one of my best friends and have it mean something instead of a random skank at a party." Edward's eyes widened in shock at my accusatory tone. "I think I've had all I can stomach today. J, please take me home."

I ignored Edward's frantic calling as I booked it to Jasper's car, slamming the door shut behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper yelling at Edward in the doorway. They both looked exhausted.

I took a deep breath and stared straight ahead of me, refusing to think about them. I turned on the radio, tuning out their muffled arguing.

Soon, Jasper slid into the drivers seat, and without a single word, he drove me home. Once in my driveway, we both exited his car and trudged up the stairs to my room, still in complete silence.

Jasper still said nothing as he closed my bedroom door behind us. I inched back on my bed, propping myself against my headboard and brought my knees into my chest, finally letting my tears out. They came in steady, silent streams at first, trickling down my cheeks and over the knees of my jeans.

"Shh, B, it's okay," Jasper called, rubbing soothing circles into my back. That was it. I cracked, finally releasing my heaving sobs. I felt Jasper move around me on the bed, placing my arms around his neck so he could hold me in his lap, rocking me softly.

"It's…not….okay," I sobbed into Jasper's shoulder.

"It's not what you think," he whispered into my hair, placing small kisses around my forehead.

I didn't understand what he meant, so I pulled back to peer into Jasper's eyes. They were full of concern and pain.

All rational thought left my head, and I leaned in to press my lips to his. Jasper recoiled slightly, but I wasn't having any of that. I pulled his neck closer to me, pushing my tongue past his lips and teeth.

With little persistence on my part, Jasper gave in and melted back into me. I gripped at his curly blonde hair tightly, wishing it were the mess of copper I loved so much. I kissed him harder, hoping that the spark would ignite…something…anything!

After a few seconds, Jasper carefully removed himself from my arms, laying me down on the bed beside him. We rolled toward one another and I wrapped my leg around his, trying to bring myself as close to him as possible.

"Bella," he smiled, pushing my damp hair away from my face. "I love you, and you know I'll give you whatever you want…but you don't want this."

"Yes I do," I insisted.

"No you don't, but it's okay," he smiled bigger, leaning in to press his lips to mine again.

I sighed, pressing my forehead to his. "I know. This sucks," I choked out a laugh through my tears.

"I know, honey," Jasper cooed, rubbing his arms up and down my back again.

"Why doesn't he want me?" Jasper looked like he intended to answer, so I cut him off quickly. I needed to vent. Now. "It's just not fair. He'd sleep with Rosalie in a second if she gave him the time of day. I'm sorry that I don't look like a model or have super sex skills or something, but I'm not that bad, am I? Did you see his face, J? It's like he couldn't even remotely _consider_ sleeping with me. He said it would be _wrong_. I've never wanted to be swallowed by the floor so much in my entire life. All I've ever wanted in my _entire_ life was to be with Edward, but after today, I realize that I'm just going to have to get used to disappointment."

I lay there, breathing heavily attempting to calm myself after riling myself up again until I heard something…the floorboards creaked, and I shot up in bed. Edward was standing in my doorway. _Fuck._

"How can you possibly say that?" Edward croaked, his voice deafening in the silent room.

My throat felt dry as I tried to swallow, and I blindly reached for Jasper's hand. I found it quickly and held onto it for dear life. I saw Jasper sit up beside me, but I couldn't look away from Edward.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Uh…" He tugged at his hair, shifting awkwardly. "I followed you home, and I saw you two…kiss…" Edward trailed off, his eyes focused on his beat up Chucks.

"So…" I tried.

"So…um…" he replied ever so eloquently. _Aren't we the articulate ones this afternoon?_

"Oh for FUCK'S sake!" Jasper yelled. "You two are both IDIOTS! Do you know how long I've had to listen to you talk about wanting to be with the other?" My heart rate picked up as I saw Edward blush. Not just the pink on his ears, but his cheeks, too. "I'll tell you how long," Jasper continued to rant. "Six years for this one," he nodded his head towards Edward, "and four for this one," he said, lifting our still intertwined hands.

Edward and I both whipped our heads around to Jasper, gasping simultaneously before staring back at one another.

"Really?" we asked Jasper. Jasper rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the bed, groaning in frustration.

"I thought you liked Rosalie," I whispered.

Edward shook his head minutely. "I, um…tried to use her as a…distraction."

"You slept with Rosalie?" I asked, my heart sinking again.

He gulped and nodded. "I know this makes it so much worse," he said, sitting down on the edge of the bed on the other side of Jasper's feet. "But I pretended it was you…every time."

I felt Jasper's body go rigid on the bed, and I grimaced. "You're right. That _does_ make it worse." And then I thought about it. "Kind of."

"She, um, put an end to things last year when I accidentally called out your name…during," he whispered. "The reason I got so mad earlier is because Jasper has known how long I've…loved you." I gulped at his confession, my heart taking off in flight. "That's why it would have been wrong and disgusting." He paused, taking a moment before tilting my chin up to meet his eyes. "Because you're _you_. And the thought of you being without me made me feel sick."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Jasper snapped, sitting straight up between Edward and me. "And this needs to stop. Just get it over with and _be_ together already." He sounded oddly pissed.

Edward sighed loudly and ran a hand through his perfect hair. "Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked pointedly, staring at Jasper. Jasper shrugged in return, avoiding my gaze.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly, reaching my hand out to touch his. He recoiled at my touch again, and it was then that I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Just don't, B. I told you before that I loved you, and I'd do anything for you…but you don't want this," he sighed, the sadness in his eyes finally making sense.

"Yes, I do." My heart beat loudly as I slipped my hand back into Jasper's. How could I not have realized? How many nights had Jasper comforted me as I cried about Edward? How many of those nights had Jasper wished I wanted _him_ in return. I may not be able to want Jasper the way I wanted Edward, but I still needed him. He was vital to my sanity.

As I gripped his hand tightly, Jasper's eyes widened in shock and darkened slightly with obvious lust. Edward cleared his throat, his eyes downcast, ready to flee the room.

"I-I'll just g-go," he stuttered, sounding defeated.

"No!" My other hand jerked out to keep him seated. "I—I…I need you _both_. Just this once…to, uh, take care of that situation…" I gulped loudly, looking nervously between Jasper and Edward's matching shocked expressions. My thumbs stroked the backs of both of their hands separately. Their gazes warmed, and I flushed, unable to believe that this was really happening.

"Just this once…" Jasper trailed off, his eyes flicking to Edward's before focusing on me again.

Jasper moved closer to me, tracing my fingers and palm with his. I gasped as Edward moved closer, too, one of his hands making light circles over my knee. I shuddered, finally feeling it. The spark. It was everywhere at once, like a lighter had been ignited on my insides. I hadn't been lying; I did need them both.

"Is that okay?" Edward asked nervously, bringing his other hand up to run through the back of my hair, stroking my neck with his thumb. I nodded dumbly, not knowing what to do. His returning smile took my breath away.

The world around me slowed down as Edward finally leaned down to capture my lips with his. They were soft and sweet, just like I knew they would be. My hands finally came to life, wrapping them into the hair they'd longed to touch for years now.

I was vaguely aware of Jasper moving behind me on the bed, but the only thing I could focus on was Edward's mouth.

His tongue stroked my bottom lip lightly, making me gasp in surprise. Seeing his opportunity, his tongue snaked into my mouth. I pushed my tongue towards his and shivered in pleasure as they finally met. He moaned into my mouth and all of a sudden, I felt hands everywhere.

Jasper's hands brushed over my breasts, making me moan in surprise as Edward's trailed down to grip my thighs. I'd never felt anything this good in my entire life. His mouth moved down to suck on the sensitive skin of my neck as I leaned back into Jasper's chest. Our mouths met in a brief moment of utter devotion. Edward's hands trailed upwards, one of them moving to the hem of my t-shirt. I released Jasper's mouth and Edward pulled back simultaneously.

"Um, can I?" He moved his fingers slightly up my side on my heated skin, pushing up my shirt slightly.

"Don't even think about stopping, Edward," I breathed as I pulled my shirt off, throwing it heedlessly to the floor

His eyes brightened as my hands sought out the hem of his shirt; he lifted his arms to help me pull it off of him, throwing it to join mine.

As I helped Jasper remove his shirt, Edward's lips went straight for my cleavage, licking and biting, making the most glorious noises I'd ever heard. His lips closed over my bra-covered breast and sucked it into his mouth. I felt a surge of wetness in my panties as I clutched his head closer to my chest.

"Oh, God, Bella" he moaned into my skin, "I don't think I could stop even if I wanted to…which I don't," he added, smirking up at me.

"Good," I breathed, leaning into Jasper's expert hands, which were unclasping and removing my bra from my arms. Edward barely took a breath before letting the bra slip of my breasts and reattaching his mouth to my bare skin. The vibrations of his moaning and sucking made me impatient with need. _Is it supposed to feel this good?_

Jasper's mouth placed soft, wet kisses on my shoulders, and I couldn't take the lack of friction between my thighs anymore. I moved one of his hands lower to cup me through my jeans, rubbing his thumb along the seam, making me squirm in pleasure. "Ungh, Jasper!" I moaned, angling my hips to help him in his stroking of my heated sex.

Edward looked up over my shoulder to Jasper, and they made quick work of switching places like a carefully choreographed dance. Edward's kisses trailed down my stomach, coming to stop at the waistband of my jeans as Jasper's hands moved to my chest, pinching and pulling. My body felt like it was on fire. I was positive there was a puddle in my jeans, and I wanted nothing more than to have Edward inside me.

_Uh oh. That's probably going to be an issue with two territorial best friends. _

_Um, yeah. Didn't think of that._

_Well, we'll get to that when we get to it._

Somewhere during my internal monologue, Edward had pulled both of our jeans off. Looking behind me, I realized that Jasper had followed suit.

I gulped nervously as Edward led me down to a lying position on the bed, hovering over my body with his. He brought his mouth back down to mine, effectively heating my blood. I gasped as I felt Jasper's hands pull down my underwear, his hands stroking my inner thighs, which I'm sure were wet with my arousal.

_When did he get down THERE?_

"Bella?" Edward asked, pulling away to look into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Uh huh."

"Are you sure, B?" I propped myself up on my elbows to get a better look at Jasper, whose head was now in between my thighs, waiting for permission.

_Oh, fuck. Please._

"Please," I groaned, moving one of Jasper's hands closer to my dripping core. I fell back on the bed as his finger ran up and down my slit, spreading the wetness that had clearly accumulated there.

Edward continued to kiss me thoroughly as Jasper inserted his fingers into me, my body clenching down on them almost immediately. A new wave of arousal swept over me as Edward pulled on my breasts harder. In response, I reached for his erection, but his boxers blocked me. My fingers brushed over the obvious bulge and Edward's entire body jumped in response.

"Jesus, Bella! Warn me before you do that!"

I smiled, not only because of the warming effects of Jasper's magical fingers, but because _I_ did that. I made Edward jump.

"It's not fair that you're still wearing those," I breathed heavily, pointing to his boxers. Edward smiled widely and pulled down his boxers, revealing the largest penis I'd ever seen.

_That's NEVER going to fit inside of me. Shit, I hope Jasper is smaller than that._

Instinctively, my hand wrapped around him, stroking gently as Edward's head fell back, his mouth hanging open, panting softly. I was starting to feel smug, but was interrupted prematurely as I felt Jasper's tongue latch on to my most sensitive part.

"Jasper!" I screamed, grabbing Edward tighter and widening my legs in response. Jasper chuckled, the vibrations of his laughter leading my climax to overtake me. It was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. _So much better than doing it myself…that's for sure._

Jasper climbed back to sit next to me on the bed, his hands ghosting over my shoulder and side gently as he pressed feather light kisses to my heated skin. I smiled and panted out a quiet, "Thank you."

"I don't have a condom," Edward realized, his eyebrows furrowed looking to Jasper. Jasper shook his head slightly.

"I, uh, didn't really plan for this," he laughed uncomfortably.

"Pill," I breathed out, wiping a few beads of sweat away from my forehead. I was sure I looked an absolute mess about now, but if they were into it…I didn't plan on stopping them. "So," I continued nervously, "how are we going to do this?" I tentatively grasped one of each of their hands.

"However you want, Bella," Edward replied reverently. _God, how did I never notice any of this before?_

My eyes locked with Edward's sending another wave of arousal through me. Jasper clutched my hand, and I chastised myself for forgetting about him.

"It should be Edward," he smiled sadly. I wanted to protest, but…I couldn't.

"What about you?"

"I'll be right here holding your hand, B." He lifted my hand to his lips. And although I should have been majorly creeped out that my best friend wanted to watch his best friend deflower his other best friend, I couldn't help but smile at the sentiment behind it. Jasper would always be my rock, my comfort…but Edward would always be Edward: the love of my life.

"This is by far the weirdest thing we've ever done," I joked, distracting myself from the awkwardness that would inevitably follow our encounter.

"True, but we just love you and want to make this good for you," Jasper smiled before kissing me gently.

"Are you sure?" He nodded, stroking the skin on the back of my hand as Edward moved himself on top of me, positioning himself at my entrance and kissing me quickly after Jasper had moved far enough away.

"Bella, promise me that you'll tell me to stop if it's too hard." I laughed at his unintentional pun making Edward frown.

"Only _you_ would find that statement amusing right now."

"I was just thinking that 'too hard' probably isn't a problem in this situation," I smirked. His frown increased making me laugh harder. "Okay, just go slow. Is that enough of a promise?"

Edward nodded tersely, bringing all of his focus to where we were about to be joined. I shivered in anticipation and looked to Jasper. He brought his face down to mine slowly, pressing his lips to mine softly again. I gasped as I felt Edward push into me little by little. Jasper held my hand tighter, intensifying the pressure on my lips and fingers the further Edward reached inside of me.

Jasper pulled away from my mouth and Edward's movement stopped. This was "the moment," I supposed.

"We really _do_ love you, Bella," Edward groaned, his voice sounding obviously strained.

"I know," I breathed in return, closing my eyes tightly and gripping one of each of their hands tightly. Edward moved his other hand to the comforter next to my hair to steady himself and pushed slowly through my barrier.

I froze. It literally felt like my vagina was on fire…and NOT in the good way. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to trick the pain to move to some other place. Any other place.

"Bella?" Edward breathed. "Bella?" I couldn't open my eyes yet. I could barely breathe. In the back of my mind, I could hear Jasper mutter something angrily and Edward respond with a loud, "I don't know! I've never had sex with a virgin before!"

Edward's angry tirade had made him lose some focus and all of sudden, he was MUCH further inside me. I felt like I was being torn in two.

"Oh God, stop, please! This hurts like a bitch—and your bickering isn't helping!" I pushed past my clenched teeth.

I opened my eyes to find two pairs of very concerned eyes on me. Edward looked so incredibly guilty that I couldn't help but feel bad for him, despite the raging pain in my crotch. And Jasper just looked…well…like Jasper. I guess he always held some ounce of concern in his eyes for me.

Seeing Jasper focused me on what was actually happening and the burning feeling started to dissipate slowly. And then it came to me: Edward had just taken my virginity.

_Oh my God. Edward had just taken my virginity!_

With Jasper watching.

_Oh my God._

I was starting to psych myself out. Why hadn't I thought about how incredibly weird and awkward this was going to be before I allowed it to get this far?

"B, honey, we're sorry." Jasper squeezed my hand reassuringly, bringing his other hand to stroke my cheek gently. I shivered under his soothing touch, my nipples hardening against the cool room of the air, completely shocked that I was becoming aroused again.

"S'okay. I knew that was going to happen. But, um, Edward, are you…um…"

Edward had his eyes clenched shut, just as I had a few moments ago, his had now firmly grasping my fraying comforter. And it looked like he was talking to himself. I listened closer and almost laughed. Edward had had a stutter when he was younger. His speech therapist taught him a very specific device to help get over his speech impediment, which he often used when he was nervous or embarrassed (the times his stutter seemed to suddenly reappear).

Listening to the fluid Latin verb conjugations flow off of his honeyed tongue calmed me down, too, and with each "amo, amas, amat, amamus, amatis, amant," I could feel myself readjusting to fit Edward's form within me. He was conjugating the verb amare… "to love." I felt a surge of wetness to my core, effectively erasing the lingering remnants of pain. It also didn't hurt that Jasper's hands had moved from my hand and cheek to ghost over and massage my aching breasts.

"Edward," I sighed, bringing my hands to his shoulders to get his attention. "I'm fine now. Your conjugating helped," I chuckled lightly.

His eyes snapped opened, focusing on mine with such remorse that it almost made me cry. "I am s-s-_so_ s-sorry Bella. I d-didn't m-mean-n—"

"J," I interrupted quickly, "please tell Edward that I'm fine." I ran my hands through Jasper's loose curls, pushing them back from his face so he could look into my eyes. The cold blue of his irises held such a striking difference to Edward's green ones that they took me off guard momentarily. I arched into his hands, which were still placed on my chest, and he finally got the message. Jasper allowed me to guide his head to mine. Our lips joined in a slow but intense kiss. His tongue pushed into my mouth, seeking out my own. They met in a heated frenzy, pushing and pulling and sucking and dueling. It was the first time in my entire life that Jasper had EVER been aggressive with me, and I loved him all the more for it.

One of his hands snaked down my stomach to rub small circles into my clit making me moan in pleasure into his mouth. Without removing his hand, he pulled his head away to face a clearly stunned Edward.

"She's fine, E." I moaned loudly into the room as Jasper simultaneously pinched my breast and clit.

"Fuck!" Jasper and Edward had matching smirks on their faces, but all I could pay attention to was the slow thrusting inside me combined with the soft massaging of what felt like every erogenous zone of my body.

"B, you're so beautiful," Jasper whispered into my neck.

"You really are, Bella." Edward's pace picked up, finally throwing caution to the wind and giving into his own pleasure. I had heard that girls don't come the first time they have sex, but from the way I was feeling…I wasn't too certain about that. I certainly felt like I was meandering on the precipice of something great.

_Maybe that's because most girls don't lose their virginity to a cock and four hands. Mmm, the more hands the merrier._

"Thank you for letting me be here." I felt the love in Jasper's touch as he moved his head to suck on one of my breasts and doubling his efforts on my incredibly sensitive clit.

"Thank you for making it happen, Jasper," I whispered back, unable to truly show my best friend the proper amount of gratitude.

_Well, what exactly is the proper etiquette in thanking someone for getting you laid? Would it be weird to…? Oh, fuck it, Bella. This whole afternoon is weird. Absolutely NOTHING could make this weirder._

"J, come here." I patted the bed behind my head, signaling for Jasper to come and sit behind me. He cocked his eyebrow at me, knowing exactly what I was suggesting.

"B, no…you don't have to do anything…" Jasper protested weakly. I saw right through him. I could see the anticipation and exhilaration gleaming in his eyes. He wanted this. And I supposed I could give it to him. Just this once, after all.

"It's my thank you present, J, now get your ass over here." Edward's thrusting was getting more and more insistent as I talked to Jasper. His grip on my hips tightened, and I couldn't help but be thrilled by the prospect that Edward might be getting jealous.

Jasper looked skeptical for all of one second more before removing his boxers and climbing behind my head, his cock dangling inches away from my waiting mouth. I didn't say anything, but I was EXTREMELY grateful that Jasper wasn't quite as big as Edward. It wasn't like this was going to be my first blowjob, but I had a feeling that this position was going to make things a little trickier than usual.

He managed a strangled, "Shit!" as my hand wrapped around and pulled him inside my mouth. I couldn't exactly move my head in this position, which Jasper luckily figured out pretty quickly. Moving to lean over me, Jasper began slowly pushing himself in and out of my mouth. His movements brought him face to face with Edward and for a split second, I thought they were going to lean and kiss one another.

_Oh my God. How hot would THAT be?_

My imagination ran wild as images of Edward and Jasper's intertwined bodies danced through my head bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't…I—I—B-Bella!" Edward stuttered, erupting inside of me. I hadn't come yet, but it didn't matter. As soon as Edward finished climaxing, he pulled out of me and reattached his mouth to the clit that Jasper had so sadly abandoned.

And, boy, did he know how to make up for lost time. Edward's hands moved up and down my thighs as his mouth latched onto my clit, licking ferociously. My hands automatically wrapped themselves in his crazy hair, pulling him closer as I attempted to push my legs wider.

_Man, I wish I were a gymnast…or a dancer. Note to self: work on flexibility._

Above me, Jasper thrust harder and harder as I moaned around his dick. It looked as if Edward's ministrations were only serving to spur on my efforts with Jasper. I found that the more I moaned, the more Jasper enjoyed himself. And I loved seeing Jasper enjoy himself. Suddenly, the tidal wave of all tidal waves crashed over my body. I screamed, releasing Jasper from my mouth as I climaxed wildly. Edward didn't stop, keeping me pinned down beneath his mouth, and I had to reach around to find Jasper again. With three short strokes, Jasper lost it, too, coming carefully into his cupped hand.

_Crazy neat freak…even during sex. Weirdo._

_Um, weirdo? You just had a threesome with your two best friends…your FIRST time having sex. Yeah. Let's talk about weird._

As the boys trudged to the bathroom together to clean up, I started laughing hysterically at the ridiculousness of the situation. Had that really just happened? Or was I going to wake up from this incredibly erotic dream drenched in my own juices and sweat?

At my laughter, the boys came running back in, their flaccid cocks flopping as they ran in, only serving to intensify my laughter.

"B, you okay?"

"Yeah," I nodded, still clutching my side. "I was just thinking…how am I going to be able to tell this story to Rosalie?"

Both of their mouths dropped in shock and confusion, realizing that Rosalie would definitely want to know the details of my deflowering.

"Um…" Edward began, his tone laced with nerves. "Maybe you shouldn't tell her about this…and tell her about the next time you have sex as your first time." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Right, cause this was only a one-time deal, remember?" Jasper chimed in.

They both walked towards the bed gazing at me like predators upon a prey, their cocks standing back up with each step they took.

"Yeah…this was just this once," Edward said seriously, covertly sneaking a glance at Jasper.

It was then that I knew it. Something in our relationship had changed, and we could never really go back. The fabric of our friendship had completely changed, and I, without a doubt, unequivocally needed both of them. Edward the spark, Jasper the constant.

"Right…just this once," I widened my eyes innocently, playing into their game.

They both fell onto the bed…one on either side of me, their hands wandering softly over the tired curves of my body. Edward leaned in to kiss my mouth with his soft lips as Jasper moved closer behind me, his erection poking me in the back. I smiled, completely content.

_Right. Just this once, my ass._


End file.
